A Series of Events
by AngelsFireNIce
Summary: 1st fic to see the light of day.Hikaru and Kaoru's identical twin cousins return to Japan from America.One is dressed as a boy for an experiment, the other keeps her gender.Has Host Club goodness.Bad summery, hopefully it's a better story.MorixOC, OCx?
1. Begining

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN, THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS OR ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES MY 2 OCS!!!!**

Name: Amaya Matsumoto

Age: 15

Looks: Waist length silver hair(dyed). She has golden eyes with emerald starting from her pupil and spreading out like a drop of paint on paper.

Info: Amaya is extremely smart and skipped two grades. So now, she is actually a senior in high school. She spent the first 9 years of her life in Japan. Then, her family moved to the USA for 6 years and just moved back to Japan. Amaya and her sister are identical. People got them mixed up a lot, so Amaya dyed her hair silver.

Likes: Dance, Karate, Singing and most animals.

Dislikes: Bullies

Name: Haruko Matsumoto

Age: 15

Looks: Deep brown hair, reaches just below shoulder blades. Her eyes are the same golden emerald as her sister.

Info: Haruko is older then Amaya by about 5 minuets. She too, skipped two grades and is also a senior. Haruko and Amaya are twins (just in case you didn't figure that out yet). They are Hikaru and Kaoru's cousins

Likes: Art, Gymnastics, Singing and Animals

Dislikes: Contact Sports

I stepped out of my long black limousine in my new Ouran uniform, the boy's uniform. I turned to my sister and smiled.

"Hey, Koko-nee, you ready for a year of torture?"

Haruko stepped out of the limo after me, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as there's a gymnastics team and a good art program, I'll be satisfied. I'm really glad Suoh-san let us wear the altered boy's uniform." Haruko was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue jacket similar to the one the boys wear, but it was shorter and styled for a girl. Instead of the pants, she wore a black skirt that reached her knees with black knee socks and shoes. She looked me over briefly. "Of course, you won't be wearing yours right away. I really can't understand why you even do that every single time."

"I like doing my little experiment, leave me alone!" I responded while fixing my short dark brown (and very temporary) hair.

"Ok, ok fine! Sheesh! Let's just go already." She said climbing up the stairs. "You don't want to get lost do you? I have the map."

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" I rushed up the stairs after her.

We hurried to our classroom after getting our schedules (and getting lost at one point).

When we found it, I opened the door and we were met with about 30 pairs of eyes. 'Yeah, everyone stare at the new kids. We don't care!'

"Hello! You must be the new students here, Matsumoto, correct?" the teacher asked. We nodded. "Well, come in! Do you want to introduce yourselves?" the teacher was already aware of my plans, so he didn't reveal I was a girl.

"Sure." I stepped forward and faced the class. "Hi! We're the Matsumoto twins!"

"I'm Haruko-"

"And you can call me Ayame." I never said my name was Ayame, which it wasn't, I just said people could call me that. So, I never really lied to anyone.

"We used to live here, moved to America, and now we've moved back." we said together. "We hope to become friends with all of you!"

We bowed slightly at the same time smiling.

The teacher directed us to our seats in the back. Haruko sat on the right of me next to the wall and I sat next to some other person who seemed to have no emotions. When the lunch bell rang, we got up quickly and gathered our books.

"I can't wait to see them again!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, if we can find them." Haruko replied.

Then we were attacked by a little blonde boy holding a pink bunny.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" The little boy had flowers spinning around him and he was bouncing up and down. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?!" He gave us a huge smile.

Koko and I looked at each other and I bit the inside of my lip. I knew she was caving, and she knew I was too. I mean seriously, those eyes were worse then puppy dog eyes!

"Well…" I decided to speak our minds, "we would love to-"

"But we were kind of hoping to look for two people-" Haruko jumped in.

"Who we haven't seen in a while." I finished.

The small boy looked let down for about two seconds then he bounced right back up again. "Well, what if we help you find them? If you finish talking with them before lunch, then will you hang out with us?"

We thought for a second and then we both nodded.

"Yay!! Thank you Aya-chan and Ko-chan!!" he jumped up and glomped us.

"Ok, *cough* ok, choking, not breathing!" Haruko gasped over the small boy's surprisingly strong grip.

"Gomen." Honey let go. "So, who are you looking for?"

"They're first years," Haruko.

"Hikaru and Kaoru" Me.

"Hitachiin" Both of us.

Honey's brown eyes widened even more (if that was possible).

"Takashi, Takashi did you hear that?! They know Hika-chan and Kao-chan! That's really cool, ne?"

Mori simply nodded while Honey bounced around.

"So, I'm guessing that means you know them, huh?" I asked the overjoyed Honey.

"Yup!!" he nodded "They're our friends too! Come on!" and with that he took off down the hall.

***a short while later…***

Honey ran into the lunchroom with Mori, Haruko and I following at a slower pace. In an instant, I was able to find the twins. I also saw Honey walking towards them, so I pulled him back.

"Honey-san, please don't let them know we're here." I spoke quietly.

"Why?" he asked tilting his head in a cute way.

"Because," Haruko explained, "we want to surprise them."

"Oh I get it!" Honey exclaimed. He then bounced off to glomp a very feminine looking boy. At the same time, Haruko and I advanced on our targets.

I held up my hand with five fingers up. Slowly, I put each finger down. When I put the last one down, we launched forward.

"GLOMP ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We cried out as I latched onto Kaoru and Haruko attacked Hikaru. Needless to say, they both jumped about 20 feet into the air and clung to the chandeliers while Koko and I were holding our sides laughing.

"Hi-Hikaru, K-Kaoru, you should see your faces right now!!!" I gasped out.

They jumped down from their spots and looked us over, registering my getup.

"I'm sure your faces were better when we got you on Halloween when we were 7!" they countered.

A tall blonde boy took Haruko by the hand and handed her a rose. I swear, he was surrounded by glitter…"Hello princess, what is your name?" he glanced at me. "Are you two brother and sister? You seem to know Hikaru and Kaoru, correct?" he asked.

"I'm Haruko, this is my younger sibling-"

"Call me Ayame" I gave the twins a quick look.

"We're their twin cousins" Haruko explained "Uh, thanks for the rose, but can you let go of me please?" the blonde scurried off to a little corner surrounded by shadow.

"Really?" A boy with glasses asked, "They didn't mention that their cousins were coming here…" the boy started to write in a black notebook.

Haruko took offense to this and turned to our cousins with fake tears in her eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that you've NEVER talked about us before??? How could you do this to me?! After all the time we've spent together!" She then reached out and grabbed the black haired boy's arm. "Let's see how you feel when I start dating your best friend!!"

At this point, everyone else had a creeped out face while the blacked haired boy seemed to be trying to get away from my crazed sister.

I walked up to Haruko and put a hand on her shoulder. "Koko, we are in Japan, not Dimsdale, you are not Trixie Tang and this is not The Fairly Odd Parents. Please let go of the nice boy's arm now."

She blinked and let go as said boy unwrinkled his sleeve. "Uh, he he, sorry about that guys." Haruko rubbed the back of her head. "A scene from a show was running through my head all day and I guess I started acting it out."

"Oh, seriously? I've been wanting to see that episode for a while too, we should Google it when we get home…" Most of everyone else started giving us weird looks.

"So, they were really that mean even when they were 7 years old?" A small brown haired…boy?…asked, trying to break the weirdness.

"They didn't rope you into this club did they?" we asked in unison. "Cuz we've told them that it's not ok to pull a girl into things like this."

Everyone seemed to freeze for a second, then the next second I was being carried off like a football very quickly to an empty room. When I was put down on a couch, I looked up to see Mori putting Haruko down next to me. 'That guy was able to carry both of us without a problem…cool…'

"How did you know about my daughter's secret?? No one else besides us knows that!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Boss, you were the only one who didn't figure that out on your own." Hikaru and Kaoru stated bluntly. Back to the corner for blondie.

"We must ask that you keep this a secret." Glasses boy said, still writing. I noticed that his glasses were reflecting the light in a would-be menacing way. "If, by any chance, the secret gets out because of you, then you should know-"

"Your family owns a private police force, yada, yada, bah, blah, blah." Haruko said while making her hand look like a person talking. "Don't worry, we wouldn't dream of spilling her identity."

Glasses boy quickly recovered from the shock of being interrupted like that. 'What, has he never been interrupted before or something?' "How did you know that? And how do we know we can trust you? You are Hikaru and Kaoru's cousins after all."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Kyoya?" Hikaru called out.

"Like you, we do research on people. This includes people our cousins hang out with." I explained.

"And if they could keep Haruhi's gender a secret, then anyone can." we said in unison.

"Hey!"

"Love you!"

It was agreed that we were trustworthy enough, and that we were allowed to hang out with them. That was the real start of the school year.

"So, Honey-san, what kinds of clubs does Ouran have?" I asked the tiny blonde.

"Well, what kind of clubs are you looking for Aya-chan?" Honey asked while playing with his pink bunny.

It was after lunch and we were walking back to our classroom.

"Well, I'm kinda looking for a contact sport. I've been taking karate for about 10 years now, but I wanted to try something different." I explained

"And I'm looking for an art club." Haruko said.

"Oh, ok! Well, we definitely have an art club you can join, Ko-chan. They meet 2-4 times a week, it always depends on their projects. They have a meeting today, it's in the second floor art studio at 2:15 **(AN: lets just say Ouran ends at 2)**." Honey then turned to me and asked if I would be willing to try the kendo club or karate club.

On the outside I was composed. "Well, I have taken a few classes and I took up an interest in fencing for a little while. I also want to try something a little different so…I guess I could give kendo a try." on the inside 'Good, this will be a perfect example for my experiment.'

"Ok then! Hey, Takashi, would you mind taking Aya-chan to the club with you after school?" Honey asked in a cute way.

The response was a "hm" from the quiet senior. Apparently, that meant yes because I wound up in the kendo dojo and found myself face to face with a miniature Mori. The only difference was he was more talkative.

"Hey, Taka-nii, is this a friend of yours?" Said mini asked while bouncing up to us.

'Actually, he acts more like Honey…huh.'

"Hello! I'm Satoshi, Takashi's younger brother!"

"Hello Satoshi-san, you can call me Ayame. I'm a cousin of the Hitachiin twins." I bowed slightly.

"Ok, cool! So, Ayame-sempai, did you want to join the kendo club?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I don't have much experience with kendo, but I have taken a few classes for it. I've been taking karate for a while too." by this time, Mori had walked off someplace, leaving me with his brother.

"What style?"

"Shotokan."

"Oh, ok. Well, anyway I'll get you a uniform and I can help you get started ok?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Satoshi took off to the back to get the uniform. While he was gone I took in my surroundings and tried to ignore the occasional glance in my direction.

"Here you go Ayame-sempai!" Satoshi appeared next to me. "The changing rooms are in on the right"

"Um, I'm sorry to be a pain, but is it ok if I change in the bathroom down the hall?" I asked scratching my neck. "I have a scar…" I subconsciously put my hand over the left side of my abdomen. 'Again, not a lie…just not the complete truth'

"It's ok, no one should feel uncomfortable. There is a room on the left that we never use, you can use that if you want." Satoshi said pointing to the door.

"Thank you so much." I bowed again. I started to walk away, then turned back around. "Satoshi-san?"

"Yes, Ayame-sempai?"

"As long as we are in this room or any other kendo dojo, please don't call me sempai, just Ayame. As far as kendo goes, you are my sempai." I smiled slightly. "Ok?"

"Uh, sure Ayame-se-I mean Ayame" The poor boy looked a little confused.

**fin for now. as i said 1st official story. it is 3 am and i am posting this. hope it turned out ok!**


	2. Meetings

**YOU MUST READ THIS IF YOU PLAN ON READING THE STORY!!!!!!!! I wanted to make Haruko and Amaya very close in age to Hikaru and Kaoru, like making them about 2 weeks apart or something. Then i did a character serch and saw that Hikaru and Kaoru are 16, not 15 and i should have known that, but I forgot. So, I realised my mistakes and went onto a serch rampage so i could fix everything and nearly drove myself crazy over it. So, here's the deal, Hika, Kao and Haruhi are 15, Kyo and Tama are 16 and Hunny and Mori are 17. So, basically their birthday's haven't come yet. Ok? Good. You may continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN, OR ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES MY OCS!!!!**

"So, I'm now part of the kendo club. Satoshi-san said I'm a fast learner and I should be able to catch up quickly." I told Haruko about my time in the kendo club.

Turns out, even smart people are stupid. Even they didn't figure out I was a girl. We were in the 3rd music room and the host club was getting ready. It was the day after and I attended my second kendo club meeting earlier. Haruko and I were in the Host Club and we were trying to get to know everyone better. I made sure all the customers knew that.

"Really? That's good!" Haruko smiled. We had already sat with Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi. Now, Haruko and I were with Honey and Mori.

I turned to Honey, who was eating a piece of cake while the other girls squealed at something cute he just did. "Hey, Honey-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any girls in the karate or kendo club?"

"No," he pondered for a second "but when I was in my first year of high school, a girl in her last year of middle school tried to join the karate club. They wouldn't let her though…"

This bothered me and I let it show. At the same time, another girl at Honey's table looked down at her hands.

"Why, is something wrong with that?"

"Well, yeah." I frowned "Do you know how many girls get abused or attacked? I'm really concerned about the safety of other people. If one of my classmates couldn't defend herself because she wasn't allowed to join a club because of her _gender_…" I paused to think "It would be like letting an animal die because you chose not to help it, even if you know you could help it." This was what I really thought, I hated knowing that there were people who could help in any situation, but choose not to."

Honey's eyes widened slightly "Wow Aya-chan, I've never really thought about it like that…"

Then the moment was ruined by Tamaki spin tackling me. "GAH! My adopted daughter, that was so moving!! I never knew you felt that strongly!!! I promise, I will never ignore any creature in need ever!!!"

I struggled against his grip "Uh, thanks Tamaki-san. I would appreciate it if you don't ignore my need for oxygen."

He let go of me and I took in a few deep breaths, thanked him and walked back to Honey's table.

I sat down and began to think. 'If I can pull this off successfully, maybe I can get the best results I've ever had. I just have to do something that can prove that girls are capable of defending themselves if they are taught. That means I just might be able to help someone…I just hope-'

"Aya-chan, are you ok? You have this look on your face…Do you want to hold Usa-chan to make you feel better?"

"Ah! I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. You can keep Usa-chan."

"Ok then," he said brushing it off . "Oh! I forgot to ask, Aya-chan, Ko-chan, do you want some cake?"

Just how can anyone say no to that face?!

After a lot more squealing and some cake, Haruko decided she wanted to go sit with Kyoya. I decided I was going to get a headache if I had to hear any more squeals. So, I sat on a windowsill and looked at the grounds.

I was trying to ignore everything else. I closed my eyes, leaned my head against the window and let my mind wander. While I was in the middle of a daydream, Haruko tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Hm?"

"Ayame, Kyoya wants to speak with you."

"What about?" I said, a little irritated.

She shrugged. I sighed, got up and walked over to the shadow king, who was typing on his laptop with his notebook next to him. He had no guests at the moment, for which I was grateful.

"Yes Kyoya-san?" I asked sitting down across from him, Haruko next to me.

"Ah, yes Ayame-sempai." He did not bother to make eye contact. How rude. "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the Host Club." 'Huh, no beating around the bush, eh?' "The girls were touched by your little speech before. It may be profitable if you joined." Still typing.

If I told you this did not surprise me in any way, I would be lying.

"Uh…Kyoya-san, not to sound rude, but I have absolutely no interest in hosting. I would not be able to keep up that type of façade, and it is just not something I would do." I stated. "Now if you excuse me." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Have it your way Amaya." Kyoya said indifferently.

I froze for a second. Then I whipped around to face Haruko.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't say anything!" she said with her hands up.

"Will you tell?" I asked facing the Shadow King.

"It would have no merit, so I could not be bothered." He never stopped typing. "I do, however, have an interest in what you are planning."

"You need an editor or something, Kyoya." Haruko said looking over his shoulder. "You miscopied a lot." My sister with a death wish proceeded to take the laptop from Kyoya and started typing over his mistakes.

If I learned one thing in the short time we've been here, it was never ever touch Kyoya's two most prized possessions. His notebook and his laptop.

Hoping to distract the King of Darkness and spare my sister, I gave the short version of my plans. "It's kind of a sexism thing. I want to prove that girls can do anything boys can do by joining a non-ladylike sport. I also hope to inspire other schools by doing this through the gossip and hopefully this will lead to a few less injuries from abuse."

"Why not just start as a girl? Why go through all the trouble?" Kyoya asked.

"Because boys are hot-headed egoists and they wouldn't even consider letting an 'oh- so helpless, fragile, weak little girl' into the club. Seriously, that should have been obvious Kyo-kyo." Haruko said bluntly for me while handing back his laptop. "There. All fixed."

"'Hot-headed egoists'? That seems a little harsh, doesn't it?" He mused. Then raised an eyebrow. "Where on earth did you come up with _that_ name?"

"A character from another anime was nicknamed that." We said together.

Satisfied with my explanation (and the fact that Haruko was finally satisfied enough to give up the laptop) Kyoya let me go back to my window.

Naturally, it would have been a tragedy if I had one moment to myself. At that moment, Tamaki decided to attack me and ramble about how I should find a way to keep my cousins from "sexually harassing" Haruhi.

'I have to remember to carry a lot of Advil from now on.'

About a week later, I could be found running to the kendo room yelling "Sorry!" to the people who had to flatten themselves against the wall to escape being run over. I really don't like being late, but I had to ask the teacher something.

'At least I told Mori to go ahead of me. Now he won't be in trouble…not that I really think he COULD be since he's the kendo champion or whatever-shut up brain, concentrate on running!'

I finally burst through the doors and apologized for being late to Satoshi. I was forgiven and I went to change in my little room. When I came out, _he_ was there.

**Sorry if it's short and it took a while, I hope you like it though. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, if i made any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you! =D**


	3. Read Please!

**I really, really, really, REALLY hate having to do this, but this is not a chapter! My computer has had a virus (obviously, I'm using something else at the moment) for the past I don't even know how long. Yes, I know i'd be able to just continue to keep writing from here, but I prefer to have a more solid document saved. I will also be away next week, and while I'm away, someone will be trying to fix the computer. I promise to have a new chapter up before the end of August. Again, I am really sorry. If you get a moment, please answer the poll I have, it is story related (not ultra majorly but still...) and I can't make up my mind. So, I would be happy if you answered it. And again, sorry!**


End file.
